tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ling Kong
Ling Kong is the young sect master of the Lingyun Sect, a subsidiary of the Divine Feathers Sect in the Draconic Ruins Realm. He is a thin and handsome youth that appears elegant and graceful with a strong aura. After not hearing from them in awhile, he brought a group of three hundred experts and traveled himself to visit the Divine Feathers Sect. He is curious as to why the sect has closed itself off. One of his men, Yan San, even suggests that something serious, like the death of a Martial Ancestor Realm expert might have occurred. This was a major concern for the Lingyun Sect, as the Demon God Sect was moving in on their land and he was hoping to gain help from the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 445 – Subsidiary Sect It had been over six months since he had last came to visit, so he was surprised to learn that there was a new Sect Master and that is was someone he had never heard of. Since he thinks that the sect can no longer support them enough, but he doesn't want to sever their relationship, Ling Kong decides to ask for Long Yuyin's hand in marriage. That way they will still have the Divine Feathers Sect's support. He has always liked Long Yuyin, however he never thought that he would have a chance. Now that the sect might have weakened he decided to see if he could form a marriage alliance with her. Even though he was shocked by how young Nie Li was, he also could not see through him. He could guess that when Lu Piao spoke rudely to them it was a test from Nie Li, however he was uncertain of his motives. After Ling Kong brought up the marriage proposal, Lu Piao's harsh remarks finally made him angry and he became more disrespectful to Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 446 – Paid in Blood and Sweat After being lead on a tour of the inner sect, he was terrified to learn that rather then weaken, the Divine Feathers Sect had actually grown stronger. He discovered that they actually had thirteen Martial Ancestor Realm and with tens of thousands Dao of Dragon experts. Thinking that he had greatly offended Nie Li, asked for his forgiveness and promised that the Lingyun Sect would loyal stand by the Divine Feathers Sect no matter what. He also was afraid that he had angered Nie Li over the marriage proposal with Long Yuyin. After hearing Lu Piao and Gu Bei talking about her being Nie Li's Woman, he hoped that Nie Li would just ignore the matter.【TDG】Chapter 447 – Provoking the Almighty Nie Li then ordered Lu Piao to be in charge of the communication between the sects. He sent two Martial Ancestor Realm and 500 Dao of Dragon experts and had him move them to Myriad Dao Peak, only two days away from the Divine Feathers Sect. Ling Kong had no say in this and understood that it was a way for Nie Li to keep them under a close eye. He also came to terms with his love for Long Yuyin and decided to give up. Category:Lingyun Sect